1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a reflective display device, and more particularly, to a reflective display device that prevents light loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices, e.g., liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, are widely used in place of conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRT”). Such display devices are light-receiving-type display devices, i.e., passive-type display devices, and thus, require an additional light source. In this regard, display devices are classified into transmissive display devices which display images using a backlight unit provided therein as a light source, and reflective display devices which display images using natural light as a light source absent a backlight unit.